


Banter

by Crazy_Lixx



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Banter, M/M, aka playful arguing, because all I can ever write is fluff, tbh this is lowkey fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:57:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Lixx/pseuds/Crazy_Lixx
Summary: Just a little inside view of what happens with Alexander and James after John Jay gets sick and decides to drop out of their group project for a college class.{ This will be posted elsewhere! Don't panic if you see it somewhere else! }





	Banter

“Sick? Really? That’s his excuse to get out of this project?”  
“You’re one to judge.”  
James shook his head as he plopped himself down on Alexander’s bed, setting his bag to the side; “No need to get feisty; I’m just saying that he really should have thought about the chance of an illness before he agreed to help us write this.” He explained, shrugging. He moved to unclip the latches on his bag so he could open it and pull out his MacBook. Despite almost constantly having a cold due to his weak immune system, James prided himself in being able to force himself through to finish his work. Perhaps that’s why he’s a bit angry at John Jay for playing the sick card as an excuse to drop out of the project? Who knows. With someone like Alexander, a man who can’t seem to be pulled away from his keyboard even in the face of certain death, he knew the project would end up completed and have a result that was equal to (if not better than) John Jay’s finishing of the project.  
“What? Afraid you aren’t good enough to pick up the slack he left you with?” Alex taunted playfully, reaching over to James with a sharpie. With a quick stroke, he’d put a thick, black line on James’ hand.  
James glanced down at his hand, making a face as he looked back up at his friend; “Really? That was a bit immature.” He shot back; “and no, I’m not worried about myself. It’s you who I fear won’t be able to handle this set back.”  
“Me?” Alex asked in disbelief.  
James’ only answer was a nod.  
Alexander laughed, being as loud and obnoxious as possible; “Are you serious? I’ll have no problem dealing with this! What would make you even think this would effect me?” He asked, clearly getting a bit cocky. James couldn’t help but laugh- it seemed that Alex always found a way to make him laugh.  
“Perhaps it’s how you’re always scribbling in your notebook instead of typing out your essays?” James replied, “What do you even write there? Surely you could write it down on Docs.”  
“I find it easier to take notes on paper. Makes it so I don’t have to switch tabs.” Alex explained. Yet, it seemed that James’ words had prompted him to pull out his Chromebook from under his leg so that he could begin actually putting his thoughts together online.  
“Really? That’s you’re reasoning? How… lazy.”  
“Oh yeah? Well, you’re lazy too.”  
“I actually have the athletic ability to click between tabs, Hamilton. Do you really want to have this argument?”  
“You’re the one who walks to class when you’re late!”  
“And you don’t?”  
“Well, yes, but what’s the difference?”  
“I walk because I have asthma. You walk so you can seem cool to the women in our class when you walk in late.”  
James glanced up from his laptop screen, which he had been looking at the entire time after he’d delivered that burn. Alexander’s mouth was shut tight, almost as if he was straining himself not to reply. Nice to see he’s learning to hold his tongue, thought James before he went back to his work.  
By the end of the night, James had finished up about three essays, and Alexander had finished up about eight. Of course as the two walked towards the dorm room’s door, Alexander boasted about having completed more work; what kind of friend would he be if he hadn’t? As James said good bye to Alexander, he sensed that the shorter man was going to spout off before let James go. Readying himself for a hurricane to hit him, he spoke;  
“What?”  
Alexander shrugged, that sarcastic look still on his face; “Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about walking to class.”  
“What?” James asked, genuinely confused. Where was this going?“You said you know why I walk?”  
Oh.  
“Yeaahhh, well, just thought I’d tell you that you’re wrong.”  
James rolled his eyes, chuckling. Now he didn’t believe that for one minute. With the way he strutted in, it was obvious that he was trying to show off for someone. Deciding to take the bait just to see where Alexander was going with this, he played along;  
“Then who, pray tell, are you trying to show off for?”  
“I dunno, maybe I’m trying to get with you.”  
There was a long silence after that. James was at a loss for words, trying to read Alexander’s face to see if he was kidding. Sadly, though, he hardly had any time to read his expression due to the fact Alexander closed the door on his face after his shocking revelation. James, completely flustered, attempted to be cocky back. It didn’t really work, seeing as his voice cracked, but he tried his best;  
“Well, if you keep acting like that, it isn’t going to work!”  
And with that, James began to walk towards his own dorm, staring at his feet. He knew by the next day, Alexander wouldn’t be on this topic anymore, and chances are he wouldn’t be either. But he felt a subtle shift in him, as if he had just gotten a bit closer to Alex. No, he hadn’t Nothing just happened. He wasn’t even going to consider being with the man.  
No, they’re just friends… friends flirt sometimes, right?


End file.
